Naruto Hyuuga! Chapter 1 Introduction
by HandsomePillowdude
Summary: Max length is 999
1. Naruto Hyuga

Chapter one: The kyubbi's attack

Text like this= Narrator speaking

 _Text like this= character speaking_

 **Text like this= Kyubbi speaking**

Text like this= character thinking

 **Text like this= Kyubbi thinking**

Shrieks, screams, pure evil was there that night.

In one night..3/4 of Konoha's population was wiped out. One hero that sacrificed his life to save everyone and everything would be remembered forever. Minato Namikaze. We can't kill it... we can't even get a dent in that thing! We could seal it..but in who? No adult could survive the sudden change in chakra reserves... the only newborn that was born today is Naruto Hyuga, from the main family.. Minato ran all the way to the Hyuga home, not stopping for a second, " _Hiashi! We need to use your child to seal the Kyubbi!"_ He hesitated but eventually he handed Naruto over to Minato. Minato did the correct hand seals and used the reaper death seal. He sealed one half in Naruto and the other half in his own body, knowing he would die from the reaper death seal. It looked like the kyubbi turned into air and sudden silence, cold silence was in

the hidden leaf...

 **13 YEARS LATER...DAY OF THE GRADUATION EXAMS..**

Disclaimer: Naruto was born into the Hyuga clan originally, not adopted. At this point in the story

Naruto has exceptional hyuga taijutsu skills and has awakened the byakugan. Naruto and Hinata are siblings in this fanfic. Also that thing you read at the top about different fonts, I have decided to change the thought font to _this_ and remove the speaking fonts.

"Naruto! You MUST pass the exams today, we do not raise failing children!" Hiashi yelled as Naruto was leaving. He met Hinata outside, then they started off to the academy. Like everyday, Naruto and Hinata were the first to class, and they waited for about 15 minutes as everyone else came in. (Also I might make up my own genie exams tests so just bare with me!!) When it was time for rolecall Iruka sensei called everyone's name, "Akimichi Chogi!" "Here!" "Inukuza Kiba!" "Here!" "Hyuga Hinata!" "H-here!" "Hyuga Naruto!" "Here!" After everyone else was called Iruka began speaking. "Alright everyone! It's time to began the Genin Exams!" He earned a few grunts, mainly from Shikamaru Nara. "We have 4 Parts! The transformation jutsu test, throwing accuracy test, sparring, and then teamwork, the thing you have to do for that test is a surprise!" Again, all he got was a couple of grunts. Naruto and Hinata both knew they would pass. Hiashi probably made them do the things we needed to do for the test 70 times...per day.

 **CHAPTER END.**

Yay! First chapter done! Hopefully I have at least one chapter per week.. possibly more. Making a new chapter takes about an hour. Hopefully I can do this! Please leave a review!


	2. Naruto Hyuuga Chapter 2, Genin exams

Recap: It's the day of the genin exams to become a genin! Tests are Throwing accuracy, sparring, transformation jutsu, and a mystery test!

Iruka started the throwing accuracy test. Everyone got in a line and threw shurikens at a target. When it was Hinata's turn she hit them all in the middle! Naruto did the same. Sasuke Uchiha made almost the same score but one hit outside the target.

Next was sparring, Hinata went against Ino, Hinata won. Sasuke went against Naruto. Iruka said it was the most interesting fight. Naruto activated his byakugan. Sasuke activated his sharingan. Naruto ended up hitting sasuke in his gut with the jyukken, Naruto won. The rest of the sparring matches ended. It was time for the transformation jutsu test.

Hinata transformed into Naruto. Naruto transformed into Hinata.

After everyone else was done it was time for the mystery teamwork test.. it turned out to be a thing where everyone used their strongest jutsu and hit the same dummy. Naruto and Hinata used Air palm. The dummy ended up being burnt, rolled on, stabbed by a shadow needle, blown far away, punched weakly, smashed by some spiny dog thing, and it's mind destroyed. Iruka looked like his academy students had just used a combo jutsu that could have defeated a Jonin. **THEY DID.**

Obviously Naruto and Hinata graduated "Yay!" Shouted Hinata "Great!" Yelled Naruto.

When Naruto and Hinata got home Hiashi was proud but not surprised. He expected them to pass.


End file.
